


Nothing But This

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: No matter what the outing may be, Steve and Tony can always find a way to make it perfect.





	Nothing But This

**Author's Note:**

> Stony and Hawksilver both have my heart <3

Sunlight swam within Central Park. It glinted off the tops of ponds, touched green leaves that swayed in the breeze, glittered along well-traversed sidewalks. The park itself burst with life in every spot and corner. Parents with their kids played on wide sloping lawns, couples walked hand-in-hand without a destination in mind, friends enjoyed each other’s company, and everyone breathed the essence of New York. 

Tony and Steve entered the park an hour ago and had not left since. It was a spontaneous trip suggested by Tony who wanted to be outdoors and amongst the landscape of nature. Yet with the two of them, any outing had the possibility to turn romantic and today was certainly not an exception. They hadn’t stopped holding hands since coming here, only letting go when it was absolutely necessary. 

They were dressed for warm weather, both of them wearing shorts and t-shirts. The path they followed wound through the park serenely. It was entirely pleasant and refreshing to be this calm together. More and more days were starting to be like this, and the two men knew they would do anything to keep it that way. 

From the corner of his eye, Tony saw Steve look at him and blush slightly. Just the sight of his boyfriend like that made Tony feel as if he could soar off and out of Central Park. 

“I’m not making you nervous, am I?” Tony teased lovingly. 

“Far from it. You don’t even know half the things you do to me,” Steve replied, his eyes looking deep into Tony’s own. 

At this stage of their relationship, Steve knew fully well that he would follow Tony wherever he went. After expressing this thought to his boyfriend one afternoon, Steve felt over the moon when Tony told him the same thing. It still sometimes felt like they were at the beginning of their relationship, where everything was new and exciting. But even after being together for this long, its only gotten better and better. 

It felt as if they had traversed the entirety of Central Park now. From this distance, they could see one of the bridges as they walked. There was no rush to be anywhere. Neither of them even knew what the time was. Once near, Tony and Steve walked up the bridge, listening to the sound of the gentle water beneath. They paused at the highest point of the bridge. Moving over to the side, they rested their arms on the stone railing. 

A few skyscrapers were visible from their location. Tony gazed up at the sight, finding a few faraway clouds between the spaces of the looming buildings. Steve rested close against him, breathing in the fresh air. 

“I think these moments are my favorite,” Steve said close to Tony’s ear. 

“Such a sap,” Tony murmured with a warm loving grin on his face, then entwined his arm around Steve’s. Calm and content, Tony lowered his head onto Steve’s broad shoulder, feeling nothing but happiness. 

They used up as much time as possible, not wanting to leave. But soon, Tony and Steve decided they were ready to head back home. The day here in the park had been spent well and, unsurprisingly, was another great addition to all of their past moments. 

After taking a car back, they entered inside the Tower and walked along the white and black tile floor to the elevator. Once traveling all the way to the top, they stepped out from the elevator and into their home. It was quiet as both of them went forward; the sound of their shoes echoing against the floor proved to be the only noise present. 

They stopped near the gym and glanced inside through the glass doors. Pietro and Clint were working out and training together, but it seemed they were more interested in flirting than doing any actual work. Chuckling fondly, Steve and Tony left. Then they entered inside the main part of their home, the kitchen and dining and living room coming more into focus. 

Inside the spacious living room, Steve and Tony lounged peacefully. Laying against Steve’s chest, Tony played on his phone and then glanced up as his boyfriend flicked through the tv channels. Steve eventually settled on a sitcom and they watched from the comfort of the couch. 

Clint and Pietro entered the living room, both of them still in their workout clothes. They went into the kitchen and filled up their empty water bottles while still appearing to be in a flirtatious mood with each other. 

“Nice session, babe,” Clint said, blatantly checking out the view of his handsome speedster. 

“Anything to impress you,” Pietro said, a wicked smirk pointed at his boyfriend. 

Steve and Tony laughed, knowing they were the exact same way with each other. More of the team started piling in as the day inched closer to nighttime. The majority of their night consisted of dinner with the team and an impromptu gaming session. 

It was late now. After saying goodnight to the people who were still awake, Tony and Steve left the living room and headed upstairs. 

Alone in their master suite, Steve and Tony rested comfortably. The life of Manhattan was below them on the streets; they couldn’t hear any noise this far up. Tony rose from their bed and walked to the wide window, pulling the curtains away. Steve came up behind and slithered his arms around Tony’s waist. 

The view before them was magnificent. City lights twinkled everywhere in an assortment of colors. Skyscrapers rested regally against the night sky. Traffic flowed effortlessly from street to street. 

“We can leave the curtains open this time,” Steve whispered. “Maybe seeing the city will be a nice way to go to bed.” 

Tony turned himself around in Steve’s grip. Then he placed his hands against Steve’s broad chest and felt the heartbeat underneath his palm. Steve dropped his head down until their foreheads lightly touched. It was spectacular to know that any moment could be made special. That was their secret superpower; to make every second count together. 

They each crawled into the bed, working their way towards each other. The bedroom appeared slightly different with the curtains parted; shadows drifted across the ceiling and cascaded along the floor. Steve pulled Tony tight against him. The sheets covered their lower bodies. 

Their arms were still wrapped around each other, even as their eyes closed.

And what a way it was to fall asleep.


End file.
